Onayu Uchiha
Mixture of loneliness, a bit of hapiness, and a lot of shyness lies within the a five foot tall body of an eleven year old who has recently join the Shinobi World. Crimson red eyes gives you a mellow stare, however his facial expression shows his gentleness, along with his shy nature. The male's gray hair flows down to his neck. It moves freely in the wind, due to its softness and the small space between each hair strand. He wears dark gray arm wraps that matches the rest of his clothing. These are sandals with a jumpsuit type fabric attachment which goes to his knees. A black colored pants, hovering over the edges of the sandal's attachment. Also a high color, short sleeve shirt which covers his neck and most of the bottom part of his face. Even though he is new to the Uchiha Clan, along with the Shinobi World, he's destined to leave a mark in all who he comes in contact with. Personality and Backstory On his first appearance to the shinobi world, Onayu was quite shy. The male barely spoke a word, you would barely knows he is there unless you focus all your concentration on him. This made it quite easily for him to slip away from the crowd without being detetected. However, he became more open up and actually spoke to a male. The male's name was Toshiro, who belonged to the Hyuuga Clan. They discuss a little bit of there clan's backstory and knowledge. Toshiro's was Onayu's first 'friend'. However, he did not see him for a while, forcing him to find other Uchihas. The first Uchiha he met was Suzaku Uchiha. He was very calm, suddle, and shy towards greeting the male. The two engaged themself in a conversation. The male and Onayu got along fine, which helped him open up. That was the day he lost his studder. Suzaku introduced him to Hitomi and Eliana Uchiha who were both twins. Hitomi was seen a bit of a scary person to the boy, while Eliana was a bit of a puzzle. He became more scared of Hitomi when she gave him an emotionless stare with her dark eyes. Also when she tried to kill another Uchiha, Shinji Uchiha. However, he did not pay much mind to her as she disappeared after the attack. Between those two things he met Oyu, supposingly Suzaku's crush. Onayu and Oyu has a friendly relationship so it seems. However, he allows her and Suzaku to be alone, not speaking to her much. The male however is quite close to Oyu's cousin, Hana. Even thoguh Hana is quite confusing at times, the two get alone quite well. They train together, and do other things as well. Even though she is a genin, she has yet to obtain her Byakugan because of her lose control over it. This also brings another goal to him, helping Hana control her Byakugan, and him unlock his Sharingan. Hopefully, the two can happen at the same time. Goals *Become A Genin *Find Out How to Unlock His Sharingan *Unlock His Sharingan *Help Hana Control Her Byakugan *Become Skilled *Become A Chuunin *Defeat Hitomi *Defeat Suzaku *Defeat Hana *Defeat Eliana *Defeat Oyu Category:Characters